Total Impulse Genesis
by IamDragonFury
Summary: Izzy starts a new T.V. series similar to Total Drama called "Total Impulse" which is hosted by Izzy herself, Harold, Ezekiel, and Lindsay, and Chris and Chef are now contestants, who also sponsor the show.
1. Chapter 1

Total Impulse Genesis

Chapter 1

Izzy creates her own Total Drama type show.

Their confessionals are now done on a web cam, just for a little change of pace.

* * *

><p>Izzy quietly opened the door to Harold's room.<p>

Her fellow redhead was still sound asleep, as it was 5:00 a.m.

She crept over to his bed.

Izzy peered over the matress, crouching like a jungle cat

Harold shifted in his sleep.

Izzy got by his head.

"Harold..." she whispered "Apollo, are you awake."

Harold disn't respond.

Feeling a bit feisty, Izzy chose a new tactic.

Izzy leaned in real close...and licked his face.

Immediately Harold woke up.

"Ahh!" he screamed "IZZY!"

"Good morning Scared Lotus." Izzy said blissfully

"Why did come in here and lick my face at 5:00 a.m.?" he asked irritatedly

"Because today is the debut of our new show," Izzy said happily "Total Impulse Genesis."

"Oh," Harold said "right...but did you have to lick my face?"

"I can't help it," Izzy said "you taste good."

Harold looked at her disturbed.

"I'm gonna go get Ezekial." Izzy said

She ran out the door and went to Zeke's room.

~Web Cam confessional~

Harold: I swear, Izzy is bound determined to put me in an early grave.

(Looks around)

Harold: Web Cam confessional was a good idea though.

* * *

><p>This is just an introduction chapter, the next ones will be longer.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Total Impulse Genesis

Chapter 2

Izzy exerts her power over Chris and Chef.

* * *

><p>Izzy gave Chef and Chris a list of jobs she wanted done for the day.<p>

Chris went over his and Chef's contracts several times, finding both of them to be air-tight.

The fine print said that Izzy was the only one who could let them out of the contract.

With no way out, Chris had no choice but to bend to Izzy's will.

He read the job list.

The list read:

"_Clean all of the rooms_

_Vacuum the carpets._

_Mop the floors._

_Clean the bathrooms._

_Double clean the toilets._

_Clean out the sink and shower drains._

_Clean all of the lights._

_Clean the kitchen._

_Clean out the fridge._

_Clean the props when done._

_Take out the trash._

_Clean the trash cans when emptied._

_Clean the dishes._

_Clean the dishes again after the contestants eat._

_Clean the stairwell._

_Feed the challenge animals._

_Bathe the challenge animals when done._

_Do the hosts' ad contestants' laundrey._"

"We have to do all of this today?" Chris questioned

"Contract says you have to do whatever I say." Izzy reminded him

Then Izzy threw Chris's words back at him.

"Don't you just love lawyers who make _lots and lots _of copies?" she bantered

Chris sighed "Come on Chef," Chris said "lets get this over with."

"Hang on," Izzy said "first...bring me one of Harold's shirts."

"Why?" Chris asked

"You aint getting paid to ask questions." Izzy said

Chris brought her one of Harold's shirts as requested.

When she was alone, Izzy buried her nose in the shirt and inhaled deeply.

She let out a lustful sigh.

Harold caught her.

"What are you doing?" he asked

"Getting your scent so I know what your sign is." she explained

She sniffed him.

"You're a Sagitarius." she sighed

"That is disturbing," Harold said "correct, but disturbing."

Izzy stretched his shirt that was still in her hands.

"Lets just start the show." Harold said walking off

Then he came back.

"And give me back my shirt." he said taking the shirt from her

Izzy watched him walk away.

~Web Cam Confessional~

Izzy: He wants me.

* * *

><p>Next chapter, the show begins.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Total Impulse Genesis

Chapter 3

The teams are formed.

* * *

><p>"Is there a theme song for this show?" Harold asked<p>

"Oh yes," Izzy said "cue the theme."

(The theme "Welcome to the Jungle" by Guns and Roses plays through)

"Hello viewers," Izzy announced "welcome to my jungle, Total Impluse Genesis; I'm your host Izzy, and my cohosts are Harold, Lindsay, & Ezekiel."

"Okay," Izzy said "Lindsay, your nickname is...Aphrodite Jr."

"Who's Aphrodite?" Lindsay asked

"The greek goddess of love." Harold answered

"Now lets make the teams." Izzy said

The contestants gathered.

"First off," Izzy said "in this season I'm mixing things up; certain challenges will require us to go to a different location, today were going to Death Valley!"

The contestants looked at each other strangely.

"Okay," Izzy announced "since Heather won TDWT, she'll be the first captain."

"Gladly." Heather said

"And since Bridgette was the first person voted off of TDWT, who is not my cohost, she'll be the next captain." Izzy announced

"Cool." Bridgette said

"And the next captain will be Beth," Izzy said "just because."

"Alright, the people on Bridgette's team will be:

DJ

Cody

Sierra

Geoff

Gwen

Duncan."

"That's good." Bridgette said

"The people on Heather's team will be:

Alejandro

Justin

Courtney

Blaineley

Chris

Chef."

"Kind of an odd mix up." Heather scoffed

"And on Beth's team we'll have

Tyler

Owen

Noah

Katie

Sadie

LeShawna

"Bridgette," Izzy said "your team's name is...the Lightning Angels."

"Cool!" Owen said

"Heather," Izzy said "your team's name is...the Infernal Brood."

Heather looked at her team.

"Eh," she shrugged "it fits."

"Beth," Izzy said "Your team's name is...the Unknown."

"Okay." Beth said

"Alright," Izzy said, pumped "let's go to death valley!"

"How are we getting there?" Gwen asked

"Yeah how _are _we getting there?" Harold asked

"Easy," Izzy said "come, come with me children."

Izzy led them to a large jet, which looked bigger, nicer, and more expensive than Chris's Total Drama Jumbo Jet.

"How did you get such a nice jet?" Chris asked

"My lawyers have all kinds of connections," Izzy said "Plus Melody Mania's success has made me super rich!"

Everyone got on the plane, which looked equally nice on the inside.

"Everyone pick a seat," Izzy stated "for the rest of the season, these seats will be your beds as well."

"They're soooo nice." Cody sighed, leaning back in the chair

Owen found a button on the bottom of the seat, which, when pushed, made the seat vibrate.

"Swe-e-e-e-e-e-et." Owen sighed as his seat vibrated

"The winning team of course," Izzy announced "will get a chance to bunk in first class."

"If this is the economy class the first class must be like...heaven." Noah sighed

"And away we go." Izzy said

Chef started the plane and they took off for Death Valley.

* * *

><p>The first challenge in Death Valley is next.<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

Total Impulse Genesis

Chapter 4

Death Valley time.

* * *

><p>The plane got to Death Valley, and everyone got off.<p>

"Alright," Izzy said "now, my producers have set up our area for the challenge."

"Izzy," Noah groaned "it is 111 degrees out here."

"I know," Izzy said "which is why I had this area built."

Izzy took them to a large building.

"Since I didn't want to see this go on in the heat," Izzy explain "I had this made."

They went inside and found a colossal bowling lane had been built.

Next to the lane was three plastic sphere, big enough for an adult to fit.

"What's the challenge now?" Gwen asked

"Glad you asked, dear Gwendolyn," Izzy said "I call this...Human Bowling."

"Did you just call me Gwendolyn?" Gwen asked strangely

"All you have to do is pick one person from your team to put in the bowling ball," Izzy explained "then the other teammates must push the ball as hard as they can to knock over the pins."

"What pins?" Harold asked

Izzy pointed, and they saw ten pins set up in the traditional position like in a bowling ally.

However, these pins were five times the size of normal bowling pins.

"Izzy," Harold said "this doesn't look safe."

"Don't worry," Izzy said "there's air holes, and all they have to do is hang on to the handles inside."

"That's not what I meant." Harold sighed

"Let's go everyone," Izzy said "pick your ball people."

"I vote for Noah." Beth said

"Why me?" Noah questioned

"Because you hardly do anything." Beth said

The rest of the team agreed, and Noah was placed in the bowling ball.

"I vote Alejandro," Heather uttered quickly "all in favor?"

"Aye!" the rest of the team said in unison

"Of course." Alejandro sighed, and he climbed into the ball

"So," Bridgette asked her team "who wants to go in the ball."

"I'll do it for _you_ Bridgette." Geoff said, and willingly got in the ball

"Is everyone ready?" Izzy inquired "Alright," she said "to find out who's going first, the three team captains must do rock paper scissors."

Heather, Bridgette, and Beth all put their fists in.

"1,2,3 shoot." the three captains said in unison

When they stopped, Bridgette had scissors, along with Heather, and Beth had rock, meaning she went first.

Beth and her teammates put their hands on the bowling ball.

"Ready Noah?" Beth asked

"No." Noah said

"Go!" Beth yelled

Then the Unknown pushed the bowling ball as hard as they could down the aisle, with Noah screaming like a girl all the way down.

"Noah," Beth shouted "lean to the left!"

Noah pulled to his lefty inside the ball, and got a strike.

The Unknown cheered with joy.

"Yay!" Beth shouted "we got a strike."

Next, Bridgette and Heather had to do rock paper scissors again.

"1,2,3 shoot!" the girls said in unison

They stopped, Bridgette had paper and Heather had rock.

"Alright," Izzy announced "time for a break everyone."

She looked into the camera.

"Stick around viewers," Izzy said "up next it's the Angels Vs. the Infernal."

* * *

><p>Finally, I got another chapter done.<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

Total Impulse Genesis

Chapter 5

More human bowling.

* * *

><p>"Welcome back everyone," Izzy said to the camera, "next up for human bowling is...the Lightning Angels."<p>

The Angels rolled the ball with Geoff inside up to the starting point, the entire team keeping their hands on the ball.

"Ready, Geoff?" Bridgette asked.

"Do it! Go! Go! Go!" Geoff shouted.

With that, Bridgette's team shoved the ball as hard as they could, sending it tumbling down the lane. Geoff, however, had forgotten to grip the sides of the ball as instructed and ended up getting thrown around as he rolled, and due to his movement, he only managed to knock down half of the big bowling ball pins.

"Ooh..." Izzy responded, "Strrrrike! The team has one chance to knock down as many more pins as they can."

"Oh man," Bridgette groaned, "come on guys, focus!"

Geoff was rolled back to the starting point.

"Try to pay attention this time, man." DJ told Geoff.

"Got it." Geoff replied.

The Angels then shoved the ball down the lane again, and Geoff managed to hold himself steady the whole way down, knocking down all but one pin.

"And your final score is nine!" Izzy announced.

The Angels shrugged it off, while it was not a perfect score at least they managed to knock over some pins.

"And last," Izzy said, "but certainly not least, the Infernal Brood shall Bowl!"

The team rolled their ball up.

"You better get us a good score." Heather told Alejandro.

"Noted," Alejandro replied, "then perhaps later I could give you a good score."

Heather did not respond...until she realized what he meant.

"Jerk!" she screamed, kicking the giant bowling ball so hard it was sent flying into the "gutter" and proceeded to roll on by without knocking over a single pin. Alejandro's only reaction was a look that said, "Oh wow."

"Ooh...Gutter ball." Izzy said, "Looks like you get no points at all."

The Brood then responded angrily, chastising Heather for costing them points.

"What?" Heather replied, "I though a strike called for a do-over!"

"Um, hel-lo? _Who's_ running this show?" Izzy retorted, "Not you."

Heather just growled and scowled like she usually did.

Everyone was let out of the bowling balls.

"This time," Alejandro told Heather, "you cannot blame me for a team's misfortune."

"If you had not ticked me off," Heather argued, "we would not have lost."

"In all honesty," Courtney said, "you did kind of overreact."

"In all honesty," Heather countered without missing a beat, "you can just shut your loathsome, unwanted mouth!"

Courtney just rolled her eyes and walked away, by this point, everyone knew that it was best to not bother arguing with Heather and just walk away.

"With a perfect score of ten," Lindsay announced, "the Unknown win the challenge, great job Beth!"

"Thanks, Lindsay!" Beth responded happily.

"All right," Izzy said, "time to move on to the next challenge, which is gonna be goody!"

"In other words," Harold added, "unnecessarily dangerous."

"Now you're starting to get how I roll." Izzy laughed.

* * *

><p>I'm so sorry it took so long to put up a new chapter, I've just been so preoccupied with other stuff.<p>

Hopefully, it won't take as long next time. Again, sorry.


	6. Chapter 6

Total Impulse Genesis

Chapter 6

More stuff.

* * *

><p><strong>~Web Cam Confessional~<strong>

**Heather:** So we've been told that the first elimination ceremony will be a double elimination. After messing up the first challenge I can feel myself slipping into the Red Zone, but it's Alejandro's fault! If I'm going down, I'm taking him with me!

**Alejandro:** Judging by Heather's reaction to my little "offer" during the first challenge, I think I know how to deal the whole rest of the way.

**~End Confessional~**

After the Human Bowling challenge, Izzy moved all the contestants further out into the desert for the next challenge. This time, there was a long track set up with multiple stretch tents along the way.

"What now, Iz?" Owen asked, "Also, when do we get to eat?"

"When this is over we eat," Izzy said, "now as for the challenge, this time you're gonna have a good ol' foot race."

The contestants look perplexed

"That's it?" Gwen replied.

"Well, there is more to it." Izzy admitted, then she looked at Harold and said, "Tell'em Russet Daddy."

Harold scowled abashed at her, while Izzy just casually smiled back.

**~Web Cam Confessional~**

**Harold:** Does she come up with these cutesy nicknames ahead of time, or does she just make'em up as she goes along? Also, what_ is_ with the nicknames?

**Izzy:** I'm aware that the constant nicknames, playful jabs, and random acts of affection annoy Harold intensely. But I can't help it, he's just uber adorable when he's annoyed, and he'll get used to it eventually.

**~End Confessional~**

"It is a foot race through the desert," Harold explained stiffly, "with an _Izzy _twist, which means run, and keep on running till the end, don't stop to think, don't look back, and don't stop, run, just friggin' run."

"Wait," Noah wondered, "what do you mean by an "Izzy Twist"?"

"You'll know it when you see it," Izzy said, "now everybody line up."

All the teams gathered at the starting point.

"This race will be five miles of Izzy Surprise," Izzy explained, "at the end of each mile, there's a a breathing point where you can catch your breath, but don't rest for too long, or you may fall behind. The stretch tents are there to help prevent any potential sunburn."

"The first team with every member across the finish line wins." Ezekiel said.

"GOOOO!" Izzy yelled.

The contestants started running the track through the desert.

"How will we get to the end of the track?" Lindsay wondered.

Izzy then left and drove back in a four-seated jeep.

"Come on, gang," she said, "let's get rolling."

"Where did you get that?" Harold asked.

"I know people," Izzy stated, "now climb aboard."

When they all got in the jeep, Izzy took off down the side of the track to observe the contestant's progress.

Some of the more in shape and or athletic contestants like Bridgette, Alejandro, Duncan, and Eva had no problem running the track. But, Owen, the most out of shape of the bunch, gave up a mile down. The Unknown had to stop and go back for him.

"Go on without." Owen groaned.

"But if you don't cross the finish line," Tyler said, "we'll lose."

"We were doomed from the start," Owen cried, "not all of us are athletes!"

LeShawna then propped Owen up and got under him, using her back to hold him up.

"Win or lose," she grunted, "we're doing it as a team, now everybody grab a limb!"

"She's right!" Beth replied.

Tyler, Katie, Sadie, and Beth helped LeShawna hold Owen up, but Noah hesitated.

"Noah!" LeShawna yelled, "You help too!"

"Oh," the small smart boy groaned, "why should I?"

"Because on the likely chance we end up at the first elimination ceremony," Beth said intently, "_you'll_ be the first one voted off!"

"Fine." Noah sighed.

Together the Unknown lifted their heaviest and most unathletic team member up and proceeded to carry him further down the desert track.

"You know," Geoff said to Bridgette as they ran, "this isn't so bad."

Izzy continued driving herself and her co-hosts down the side of the track.

"Harold," she requested, "would you kindly get the remote."

"What remote?" Harold asked.

"The one beneath my seat." Izzy stated.

Harold reached under her seat and pulled out a remote with multiple buttons and switches on it.

"Good," Izzy instructed, "now hit that green button."

The tall, smart one hesitantly hit the button, which then opened a number of pit traps that had been dug on the track.

Geoff ended up falling into one of the pits, screaming the whole way down.

"Geoff!?" Bridgette gasped.

Zeke and Lindsay gasped in unison.

Izzy just laughed.

"Izzy!" Harold said scoldingly.

"Wait for it." Izzy said coolly.

Just then a springing sound was heard and Geoff was flung back up to the surface ground.

"I placed trampolines at the bottom of every pit." Izzy stated.

The other three co-hosts sighed with relief.

"You shouldn't worry so much," Izzy told Harold, playfully pinching his face, "it's bad for your skin."

Harold sighed a slumped back against his seat.

* * *

><p>Next, continuing on with the desert race.<p>

Also, I realize that I had forgotten to say which team Eva was on before, she's on Beth's team, she's only ahead because she did not know her team was behind.


	7. Chapter 7

Total Impulse Genesis

Chapter 7

More foot racing.

* * *

><p>The contestants continued on running Izzy's five-mile track.<p>

Eva, who was ahead of almost everybody, noticed that her team was not within sight ahead or behind her.

"Ugh, where are they?" she groaned.

On the horizon she could see the finish line, but she was not sure whether she should go on or not.

"Ah," she sighed, "even if I do cross it, the team will lose because we're not all here. I better back track."

Eva then reluctantly began to walk back in the opposite direction of the finish line to find her lagging teammates. However, she was not too worried, as she had yet to see anyone catch up with her.

**-Web Cam Confessional-**

**Eva:** Normally I believe "Every man, or woman, for themselves", but, I don't wanna lose yet, I need to make up for the time I lost after getting voted off so soon in season one.

**-End Confessional-**

Izzy was still speeding alongside of the race track in the host jeep, running over every sand or dust mound, ever rock, anything that made a good speed bump. Her co-hosts were not too fond of the rough ride, but as everyone realized a long time ago, there was no point arguing with Izzy.

"Hmm," Izzy voiced, "it seems like some of our contestants are falling behind."

She picked up the remote control that triggered her traps.

"Let's see if we can fix that." the wild girl stated.

"You're not gonna release a pack of vicious wild animals that could be infected with rabies on them," Harold questioned, "are you?"

"What? Nooo...no...no..." Izzy responded, "come on, would I do something like that?"

No response.

"Just watch." the leading host lady said.

Izzy flipped a switch on the remote, which set off a series of spring traps, anyone who was caught on them was either flung farther away from the finish line or closer to it.

Izzy laughed wildly as contestants were flung back and forth across the track, able to control which way they were thrown with a control stick on her remote. She was even more thrilled when Chris wound up stuck to the prince when he fell and got his foot stuck, and when Chef went to pull him free, Izzy quickly pushed the control stick all the way to the right, sending them both flying.

Beth's team, still trying to carry Owen, got flung together, ending up only a few yards from the finish line, coincidently reuniting with Eva.

"Look," Beth affirmed happily, "there's the finish line, and we're all here!"

"Hurry," Tyler said urgently, "let's cross it before anyone catches up with us!"

They all ran over the finish line, although Owen lagged behind.

"Come on, Owen," Sadie urged, "it's only ten more feet!"

"Ah...ah...I-I'm a comin'," Owen groaned, "ohh, it's sooo hot!"

"Owen! Owen! Owen!" the team cheered.

Inspired by his team's chant, Owen manages to pick up enough speed to get to the finish line, collapsing over it, thus winning the challenge for his team.

"Yay!" Katie cheered.

"We won again!" Sadie squealed.

The teammates pulled Owen out of the way of the finish line so nobody else who crossed would step on him.

"Agh," Owen said breathlessly, "we...we won...hurray...so tired...so hot...so...hungry!"

Meanwhile, Izzy continued springing her traps on the unsuspecting runners.

The crazy red-head giggled joyfully, knowing that the contestants were at her mercy.

"A little excessive isn't it?" Harold voiced.

"See, I had a feeling you would say that," Izzy said, "but don't worry, I haven't forgotten about you." She turned his head forward, "Now watch." She instructed.

She hit the control stick again, and this time it was Duncan who went flying upward.

"What the!" Duncan yelled as he was flung skyward.

Gwen, who did not want to go further without Duncan, just stood there watching tensely, as she had no power to intervene. Izzy continued moving the spring trap up and down, basically juggling the delinquent like a rubber ball.

"Duncan," Gwen called, "if you can help it, try not to land on your head!"

Harold looked on with a surprised expression.

"Ah ha ha ha!" Izzy snickered, "It's like being God!"

"I can't help but feel like there's some kind of ethical problem with that statement." Ezekiel said to Lindsay.

"Um...what does "ethical" mean?" the blond co-host replied.

Despite his efforts not too, Harold could not help but laugh upon seeing Duncan endure Izzy's abuse.

"Oh, you like that huh?" Izzy said in response to her favorite co-host's joy, "Well there will be plenty more where that came from."

**-Web Cam Confessional-**

**Harold:** I know it's wrong to laugh at other people' misfortune, (Laughing) but seeing Duncan undergo Izzy's torture, added with the fact that he, along with everyone else, is at our mercy, and there's nothing he can do about, feels ominously satisfying, ah ha ha! Ha ha ha ha ha! (Stops laughing) Even so, I'll try as hard as I can to keep Izzy from going overboard, it's like feeding lions at a zoo, sure your life is constantly at risk, but someone's gotta do it.

**-End Confessional-**

"Okay, Izzy, that's enough," Harold said as he forced himself to stop laughing, "you're upsetting Gwen, plus I wanna get everyone out of this desert as quickly as possible."

"Okay, you're right," Izzy replied, "I'll let'em be now."

**-Web Confessional-**

**Izzy: **This is going to be interesting, I can feel it. The players are at my mercy, and there's no way for them to get around it, (evil laugh) Ah ha ha ha ha. Also, I see Harold's concerns, and his desire for damage control is just precious, (sly tone) but while everyone has an angel hanging on their shoulder, many times the Devil comes in and whispers in their ear, and we all know...the Devil can be _very _persuasive, (rubbing hands together deviously) even to the brightest of angels.

**-End Confessional-**

"Maybe we should see if any of the teams have finished yet." Ezekiel suggested.

"Good plan." Izzy said.

She hit the jeep's accelerator as she drove up to go check the finish line.

* * *

><p>I finally managed to update again.<p>

I find it a little messed up that they do not have Izzy, Harold, Leshawna, Bridgette, Geoff, DJ, or a lot of the good TD veterans returning. In my opinion, I think they should have just stuck with the old characters instead of bringing in new ones.


End file.
